


Veni, Vidi, Amari

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, i'll keep adding tags and characters as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: A bunch of Killing Eve one-shots from various prompts I get in my inbox.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: oh my god can you PLEASE write a fic where, instead of watching the life drain out of someone’s eyes, Villanelle finds fulfillment and ecstasy and passion by watching the life spark into an inferno in Eve’s eyes and just feeling awed because she put it there, say during the two of them having sex? PLEASE? I think about this a lot and I want to sCREAM

Villanelle knows Eve’s close.

 

She can feel it in the way Eve’s thighs are shaking rapidly against her head as she eats her out. She feels it in the way Eve’s hand tightens it’s grip on her hair, almost yanking at it in a frenzy to be grounded. 

 

Eve’s other hand shoots to the covers, grabbing something, anything to center her.

 

Villanelle’s tongue continues to work on Eve’s clit while her hand not currently inside of Eve moves to untangle Eve’s hand from the sheets and into her own.

 

Eve moans and grinds down onto Villanelle’s tongue, squeezing her hand.

 

“Anxious, are we?” 

 

Villanelle says up against Eve’s wetness revealing in every second of it.

 

Villanelle pulls back despite Eve’s insistent pulling on her hair and removes her fingers from Eve. 

 

“Put that tongue back there, or I swear to -”

 

Eve’s immediately shut up by Villanelle replacing her fingers with her tongue and hastily working on Eve’s clit with her thumb.

 

Villanelle looks up at Eve, and when she doesn’t find Eve looking at her, she says, “Look at me, baby.”

 

Eve’s eyes snap down to Villanelle’s, and it’s in that moment that Villanelle feels her tighten around her tongue and her legs begin to spasm.

 

“I’m coming. Jesus - fuck. Fuck!” 

 

Eve’s shouts are echoing off the wall as she comes all while maintaining eye contact with Villanelle.

 

Villanelle doesn’t think she’s ever seen a hotter, more erotic, fulfilling sight than the one before her.

 

The absolute inferno and fire of heat radiating off Eve’s eyes fill her up more than anything else.

 

Villanelle’s always been interested in looking at people’s eyes. 

 

Watching the life drain out of them. Watching the last few seconds of existence float away and become empty.

 

She thought there would be no greater feeling than seeing the life be taken out of someone’s eyes.

 

But she was wrong.

 

Because she thinks she just put the life back into Eve’s and she’s never felt so achingly alive.

 

Villanelle works Eve down slowly, licking lightly until Eve’s breathing evens out.

 

She crawls back up the bed and hovers over Eve.

 

Eve’s whose eyes are still alight with every joyous emotion she can think of.

 

Villanelle’s never felt so complete.

 

“I think I love you,” Villanelle says then suddenly clamps a hand over her mouth, realizing what she said.

 

“You think?”

 

Eve laughs, gentle and soft, and combs one of her hands through Villanelle’s hair.

 

“I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Just this once, the Universe responds.

Eve doesn’t know how long she’s been begging or praying or pleading for Villanelle to come back. 

 

If she even was alive.

 

Eve wasn’t really sure. She hoped she was still alive. She knew she would fight the fabric of space and time and rip it apart if she had to if it meant seeing Villanelle again.

 

Eve was just _so_ tired. She didn’t know how much longer she could get down on her knees and beg for Villanelle back.  ~~She would do it forever if it would change whatever cruel fate the universe had in mind for them~~.

 

It feels like it’s been years since she’s seen her. Eve knows it hasn’t. It’s been forty-seven days, and in ten minutes, once the clock strikes midnight, it will have been forty-eight days.

 

Forty-eight long days without the pain in the ass that was Villanelle. 

 

Forty-eight days since she’s been able to look up at work from her dingy desk and see Villanelle giving her that soft smile that seemed to be reserved for Eve and Eve exclusively.

 

The last time Eve saw her had been when she’d been woken up in the middle of the night to a knock on her door. She waited for it to stop, for Niko to get it but then she realized Niko wasn’t there. He hadn’t been there for a

while. 

 

Eve had begrudgingly rolled out of bed upset to have been woken up, but she had a creeping suspicion at who might be on the other side of that door that caused her to smile slightly.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she gently opened the door, and a very wet and frazzled looking Villanelle pushed her way through it and slammed it shut.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“I might have been followed I don’t know. I don’t have much time, Eve. I’m here -”

 

“Followed? Are psychotic angry people about to burst through my door and try to kill me?”

 

“I’m a psychotic angry person who just burst through your door, so I guess so.”

 

“I thought that was a stupid wo-” Villanelle cut Eve off by placing her finger on Eve’s lips.

 

“I really have to go. I shouldn’t have even come but… I had to see you before I left. I’m not sure…” Villanelle trailed off.

 

“What aren’t you sure about?” Eve whispered moving closer to Villanelle.

 

Villanelle hesitated like she wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“If I’ll come back.” Villanelle moved even closer to Eve leaving only a few inches.

 

“What the fuck do you mean, Oksana?”

 

“I mean this is a dangerous mission and… I might not come back.”

 

“So you might die,” Eve asked moving away from Villanelle.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why are you here telling me that? Why are you here?” 

 

“I… I just needed to see you before. I needed to tell you.”

 

“God, fuck you. Why? Why now?” Eve asked her, taking a step back.

 

“Eve, I needed to tell you. Just so you would know. I couldn’t disappear on you.”

 

“Why not. Why couldn’t you just up and leave? That would’ve been easier. Wouldn’t it have?”

 

“Of course it would’ve been easier.”

 

“Then why the fuck are you here,” Eve says attempting to hold back tears. She didn’t want her to leave. Eve just wanted her to stay.

 

“You know why, Eve.” 

 

Villanelle took a step closer to Eve. 

 

“No. I don’t.”

 

Villanelle moved even closer to Eve. She gently cradled Eve’s face in her hands.

 

“I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. I am truly sorry, Eve.”

 

Villanelle took one more step closer to Eve.

 

“I will return… if I can.”

 

Villanelle leaned close to Eve and kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth.

 

With that Villanelle left and had slammed the door shut and run off.

 

And that was the last Eve had seen of Villanelle.

 

She hadn’t heard from her since.

 

No calls. No texts. No anything and Eve was scared.

 

Eve was sitting in bed, thinking these thoughts and begging for Villanelle to come back when she heard a faint knock on the door downstairs.

 

She contemplated not answering it. 

 

She was sick of hoping it was Villanelle every time she opened the door to someone who wasn't her.

 

But Eve couldn’t be rude, wasn’t able to.

 

She moved out of bed and trekked down the steps to the front door.

 

She didn’t look through the peephole because she was sick of being disappointed at not seeing Villanelle there.

 

Eve shut her eyes and flung open the door.

 

“Yes, what do you want?”

 

“Eve.”

 

Eve’s eyes shot open. 

 

“Villanelle. I… I thought you were gone or dead.”

 

Villanelle moved into the apartment and shut the door.

 

“I’m not. I am so sorry, Eve. It was a difficult job. I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

 

“Oh my God, you’re alive.”

 

“Yes. I am. Unless I’m a ghost and don’t know it. I think I’m alive.” 

 

Villanelle chuckled and moved closer to Eve making them only a few inches apart.

 

“You aren’t dead.”

 

“No… sorry to disappoint.”

 

“Disappoint?”

 

“I know I am a pain in your ass so -” 

 

Villanelle was shut up with a kiss.

 

With Eve launching herself forward and pushing their lips together.

 

Eve grabbed Villanelle’s face and pulled her close to hers.

 

Their lips melting against each other.

 

At first, Eve couldn’t believe what was happening. She thought she must be dead and this was some cruel illusion.

 

Then Villanelle's tongue slipped into her mouth, and she finally took a breath in and realized none of it was fake. 

 

It was all real.

 

Villanelle quickly reciprocated. Grabbing Eve’s waist and yanking her even closer.

 

Villanelle moaned into Eve’s mouth when Eve slipped her tongue into Villanelle’s mouth.

 

Villanelle kissed Eve with all she had, with every fiber of her being.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Eve mumbled against Villanelle’s mouth.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Good,” Eve said.

 

Eve detached herself from Villanelle and grabbed her hand yanking her up towards her bedroom.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Eve asked Villanelle, dragging her into her bedroom.

 

“Not as long as I have,” Villanelle said before she launched herself onto Eve.

 

“I prayed. I begged for you to come home.”

 

“Home?”

 

Shit. Eve was caught.

 

“Not home. I mean -”

 

Eve was cut off with Villanelle kissing her.

 

“Eve, I am home. Now please, kiss me.”

 

Eve kissed VIllanelle and thought to herself that she should thank the universe because for once the universe answered her.

 

The universe had brought her Villanelle back.

 

And that’s all she cared about.

 

She had her love back.

 

And as Villanelle kissed her, she thanked the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts on my tumblr @killingvillaneve

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @killingvillaneve on tumblr to submit a prompt!


End file.
